Chocolate
by Shfly
Summary: A Kano se le ocurre la grandísima idea de preguntar si había algo que Kido amara más que el mismo chocolate. ¿Será un golpe o una respuesta concreta lo que recibirá el rubio?


_**Summary:**__ A Kano se le ocurre la grandísima idea de preguntar si había algo que Kido amara más que el mismo chocolate. ¿Será un golpe o una respuesta concreta lo que recibirá el rubio?_

_**Declaimer: **__Todos los hermosos y sexys personajes de: ya sea Kagerou Project/Days/Daze —como quieran llamarle, tiene variedad de nombres—, le pertenecen a Jin-san y Shidu-san._

_Capítulo único_

_Miró hacia el lado por tercera vez._

_Pero nada. Ni una reacción, ni una famosa __"mirada muerta__" de parte de Kido, ni siquiera una pequeña prestada de atención. Se aburrió, así que decidió hablar:_

_―Nee~ nee~ Tsu-chan ―el pobre no logró terminar su frase ya que recibió un fuerte golpe de la nombrada. Por un momento sonrió, eso siempre, __siempre__ funcionaba, a veces __demasiado__ bien; debe ser un avance ser enviado al hospital ¿o no?_

_― ¡He dicho que no me vuelvas a llamar así! ―ordenó, molesta._

_―__**Amabas**__ que te llamara de esa forma cuando se trataba de chocolates ―dijo el rubio, ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda enternecedoramente._

_La peli-verde se sonrojó hasta las orejas al recordar los momentos que vivió junto a Kano en su infancia. Eran ciertamente… románticos, por mucho que se esmerara en negarlo. _

_Aún con las mejillas rojas trató de cubrirse con la capucha de su sudadera en forma de I-Pod. Una mano le detuvo. _

_―Dime Tsu-chan, ¿hay algo que ames más que el chocolate? ―preguntó acercando su rostro al de ella, provocativamente._

_― ¡A-a-aléjate! ―gritó Kido._

_―No ―negó―. No hasta que me respondas._

_¿Ese chico era inocente o acaso no notaba la cercanía entre ambos?_

_―Idiota… ―susurró la chica de ojos oscuros, cabizbaja._

_De seguro lo hacía a propósito, obviamente lo hacía a propósito._

_― ¿Eh?_

_―Por supuesto que hay algo._

_Alzó la mirada y se dedicó a observar a Kano fijamente; inflando las mejillas y sonrojándose de vez en cuando. _

_Y si había algo más hermoso y tierno que eso, el rubio recibiría una patada en sus partes._

_Necesitaba saber que era ese __algo__; tenía que ser demasiado importante, pues Kido __**amaba **__el chocolate, y no un amaba de: "¡te amo!". Sino uno de: "¡te acosaré día y noche, observaré como duermes, como te vistes, como comes y si es posible anotaré en detalle como respiras!"._

_Pero… había muchas opciones respecto a ella. Ya saben, cosas de una Kido Tsubomi cualquiera, cómo: "algo, pero no tienes nada que ver respecto a eso" o "¿¡por qué debería decírtelo a ti!?". _

_Exacto._

_Amaba que su mente lo decepcionara, o quizás no, solo que era inevitable pensar que ella le diría «Tú» con la voz tierna que solo él conocía, luego lo besaría y…_

_Sucedió._

_Sucedió maravillosamente._

_¡Sucedió maravillosamente y no era una más de sus alucinaciones!_

_Le había besado tímidamente, de una forma tan suave que sintió como si un pétalo de rosa le hubiera rozado el labio. El rubio sonrió como idiota enamorado -bueno, lo era-, éste tenía que ser un sueño, el mejor de su vida._

_―Te amo ―pronunció Kano de una forma totalmente sincera. Pero sólo porque era él, se escuchó como una vil mentira._

_Kido, nadie más que Kido, tenía la certeza de saber en qué mentía o no el rubio. Lo conocía demasiado bien, tanto como él a ella, que se esperaba la respuesta de Tsubomi totalmente:_

_―Por cierto, yo te odio. _

_Kano rio entre dientes._

_―Eres astuta, Kido. _

_Ambos se quedaron allí tomados de la mano, en silencio, no era nada incómodo, era tan agradable como tenerse el uno al otro. _

_Y ahora que Kano sabía que era lo que Kido amaba más que el chocolate, sonrió satisfecho._

_**Fin**_

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Bien, mal, horroroso, los soborno xD?**_

_**Bueno, estaba pensando en hacer algo de mi pareja favorita: 3 Pensé en chocolates, KanoKido, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama y ¡bang!, la inspiración vino a mí, así que saluda.**_

_**Inspiración: ¡Oh, cállate!**_

_**(...) ._.U ―Gotas de sudor caen por su frente―.**_

_**Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ¡nos vemos…! No. ¡Nos leemos, minna-san!**_


End file.
